Various types of devices have been developed to assist individuals in transporting infants and small children. More specifically, strollers are the most common devices used to transport children. Strollers vary in complexity and include many different features. For instance, a basic stroller is a wheeled device that includes an area to hold a child or infant and handles for an individual to push or pull the stroller. More complex strollers may include features such as, but not limited to, storage areas, trays, and sunshades. These features are generally developed to protect and/or improve the comfort of the infant/child. In particular, different types and shapes of sunshades have been developed to shield and protect an infant or child from the environmental elements such as, but not limited to, the sun, wind, rain, or loud sounds.
While these sunshades have been useful, individuals need to drape a blanket over the sunshade to provide additional protection or privacy for the infant/child. Typically, the blanket is suspended from the stroller sunshade. Because the blanket is merely suspended from the sunshade, the blanket has a tendency to shift as the stroller is moved or the infant/child may dislodge it by grabbing it. As a result, the blanket may fall off the stroller and become soiled, wet, or caught in the stroller's wheels. Some individuals attempt to use their hand to hold the blanket onto the stroller. However, this may be uncomfortable and may make it difficult to maneuver and control the stroller. Alternatively, individuals may attempt to stuff the blanket ends into crevices of the stroller, but the blanket invariably works free due to the movement of the stroller or when a child or infant pulls on the blanket. Other attempted solutions include the use of large metallic clamps to keep the blanket on the stroller. However, these clips are dangerous to the child as the child may get fingers trapped in the clips or may be otherwise injured when coming into contact with these clips.
Accordingly, what is needed is a child-safe device that allows an individual to easily secure a blanket to a stroller.